


The Viper and Hound: Warden's Bane

by Dis (Disaster_Writes)



Series: The Viper and Hound [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Grey Wardens, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, King Alistair, M/M, Mentions of Death, Multi, Nudity, Post Trespasser, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pro Tevinter Warden, Public Nudity, Rogue Warden, Sarcastic Warden, Some angst, Survivor Guilt, They are soft wtf, Tired Warden, Untrusting Warden, Vampires, mentions of child death, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Dis
Summary: The Warden has returned, but not for the reasons that one would think. Eiric Cousland was the Warden Commander of Ferelden. They left 13 years ago, never to be heard from again. With the First Warden wanting her head, and two Archdemons rising up in the North, Eiric has to call upon the one person who she hasn't talked to in Sixteen years. She just hopes that her heart can hold out.





	1. I. A Reunion of Two Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed 1/5/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has art now and I love it! https://twitter.com/Disaster_Writes/status/1093801773368819713 have a tired old Alistair that s_Whiskeyjack on twitter drew for me! Give them some love!

**The Royal Palace, Denerim, Ferelden, Thedas**

  
**Year: 9:46 Dragon; 16 Years After the Fifth Blight**

Alistair sighed as he sat on his throne, the golden crown of Ferelden sat atop his head. Hazel eyes were exhausted, sixteen years of being king; sixteen years since he saw the one woman that he desired deep down. There was the Annual Landsmeet, the one time during the year that all the Bann’s, Teyrns, and Arls meet in Denerim. Namely to voice their opinion.  The Inquisition was disbanded, namely by four years. Their Qunari Inquisitor; Kaaras Adaar was nowhere to be found. The king scratched at the short beard that he was sporting, chestnut hair had grey streaks already. Minstrels played in the Main Hall, the Nobles of the country made their way inside. Alistair looked over the people feeding through the main doors.

 

He was looking for raven hair, golden eyes, honey skin, and the most explosive temper that he knew. Her height would be key to finding them, not many were 5’1 and commanded the attention of others. Alistar spotted the woman’s brother; Arl Fergus Cousland, he was recently married for the second time. The woman at his side had blonde hair and ivory skin. Not the one that he was searching for. The doors to the hall started to fall, the king spotted something slip through at the last moment but he wasn’t sure what it was.

 

“My king.” Arl Tegan started, drawing Alistair’s attention. Unknown to all, someone from nearly twenty years ago was in the crowd. Watching. Waiting. Alistair sat straight, adjusting his slump on the throne. “Er-Right. Welcome everyone to the Landsmeet. This year has been uneventful, which- is weird. Anyways. Let's bring up the darker issues first, shall we?” Alistair started, watching a Bann step forward.

 

“My Lord, we have reports that the remains of the Inquisition have aligned themselves with Tevinter. We’ve seen a few Tevinter mercenaries on Ferelden soil. What do you have to say? Are we suddenly letting them waltz on Ferelden soil?” The Bann demanded, a low hum of disapproval and discontent started to filter through the hall.

 

“No. We aren’t, how many reports are stating that they saw those mercenaries. Why wasn’t I told of this?” Alistair questioned, his gaze sliding over to his uncle. A frown was deepening on the king’s lips as he gently chewed the inside of his lip.

 

“It is a recent development, I’ve gotten at least three reports of the mercenaries. They don’t seem hostile-”

 

“That doesn’t mean shit if they have plans for us. It could be like that Venatori Magister six years ago.” The Bann interrupted, not that it would be helpful. He was angry; he had every right to be.

“Enough!” Alistair raised his tone and stood up, glaring down at the Bann. “Tevinter will be sent a message about this. You have my word. The Inquisition is no more; that faction is gone from our borders. They made their choice.” He hated this, sixteen years of this bullshit.

 

“Because they had limited options!” Came a woman's voice, everyone’s gaze was brought to the voice. A small woman was standing in the front. Warden Armor was on her body, but royal gold and red fabric was draped over her right arm. Greying raven hair fell over the left side of her face. A golden right eye looked at the king defiantly. Her honey colored skin was scarred; two gashes that was stretched from her ear to her lips, one underneath her eye that extended to her cheek. Two deep scars were situated on her forehead. There was a deep red tattoo that encircled the lower half of her right eye. Her pale lips were pulled into a frown, her gaze moving to the Bann. “If you were in their shoes, what would you do?” Her Ferelden accent stood out but there was something different about it. “Submit to the Chantry? The very thing that threw them under the cart? Go to the king? One of which, threw them out because they sided with the mages?” She raised her voice, stepping forward so people could get a look at her. “Tevinter welcomed the remnants. Gods above, that they disappear into history.”

 

The king straightened, Noting that the fabric on her right side; held the twin snakes. The symbol of Tevinter. Amber eyes widened, she was familiar to the king; how… how did he know her? “It was either that or risk Tevinter taking control of Ferelden.” Alistair replied, his tone taking a sharp turn. “The Chanty made amends, the Inquisition put Divine Victoria there! Do not say that I threw them out because of the side they chose.” He got to his feet, staring down the woman. “Who are you? I don’t remember inviting you to this.”

 

The woman turned again, facing the king and straightening up. There was a burn mark showing through her hair on the left side of her face. “You never did much for the Inquisition when Corypheus was at your doorstep. Who am I?” She started forward, only stopped by the guards who rushed to be in front of the king and drew their swords. “I am the very person who put you on that throne, Alistair Theirin!” Venom dripped from her voice, she bared her teeth, showing off sharpened canines in threat. “I did not drag my ass here to be slandered by a Bann.” A rough growl escaped her throat, looking back at the other man.

 

“Warden Commander Cousland-” The man started, eyes wide with fear. The woman had been reported dead for Thirteen years. No one had heard from her or known her whereabouts. He was stopped as the woman gave a scoff towards him. “We all thought that you were dead. No one knew where you were.”

 

“That was on purpose, you fool.” She hissed. “The south held nothing more for me after the fall of Amaranthine.” Reaching up, she pushed her hair out of her face, fully exposing the burns to the court. Her right eye was pure white, with the exception of a black iris. A scar traveled down her eye, ending at the bottom of her nose. Her gaze returned to the king and squared up her shoulders.

 

“Eiric, Where have you been? How did you learn about the Landsmeet? Why are you here?” Alistair inquired, gesturing to the guards to lower their weapons. Her armor… why was she wearing Tevene symbol’s? A small part of him wished that she would return as Warden Commander of Ferelden, but; there was a little voice in his head that reasoned otherwise. Eiric had changed, She was hardened it seems. More opinionated and outspoken, not at all the meek and well; submissive woman that he knew. Maybe she had more confidence in herself after all of these years? It had been over a decade since they last spoke.

 

“I learned about the Landsmeet because I just asked, Alistair. I’m nothing if not resourceful.” Came her quick rebuttal, tilting her head up defiantly.  “Why am I here? Because I’m done hiding for one, and-” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I need your help.” Eiric hated asking for help but she had to, she had nowhere else to go. Her Wardens; namely, Oghren, Nate, and Sigrun were already in Minrathous. Eiric heard the murmurs behind her, it was not the best introduction… or well request. “It’s a matter I’d rather talk to you personally about. It’s regarding the Order.” The surprise widening of Alistair’s eyes was interesting, The Grey Wardens have been out of Ferelden for years. After Eiric went missing, she told her Wardens to hide; to protect themselves.

 

“After years of being missing, you demand that you need to talk to him.” The Bann started up again, He gave quite the glare to the smaller woman. “Hero of Ferelden or not, you have been missing. I doubt it’s that important.” He hissed out, letting his gaze to fall to the snakes on the fabric. “Plus, you are in league with Tevinter! For all we know, you could be a plant, sent here by the Archon himself to lead us on! I don’t think we should have a Tevinter Who-” The man was cut off when the Warden drew her dagger and placed it against his throat. Her body had moved so quickly and precisely; she had refined her craft at being an assassin.

 

“Say one more word, and I will; clear your head from your body. Bann Loren.” She admonished with a low growl. “For once in your life, shut up and be a good boy.” She pressed her blade a little deeper against his skin, golden eye narrowing as she saw the first hint of blood come from the thin wound, a dark craving stirred inside of her. The crimson liquid sung to her, no. Not here. She bared her teeth a little, letting her canines show; their points were sharpened even more as a response.

 

“Eiric!” Bellowed the king, standing up and looking the woman down. “Put your blade down!” Few had ever heard the harsh tone but this, this was different. The tone was sharp, hard, and well-commanding. There was only one other time in the king’s life that he had used that tone, and that was during the final battle of the Blight. Alistair had a frown on his lips, what had changed Eiric so much that she resorts to threats? So much for a peaceful Landsmeet, “Everyone, take a break, we will reconvene in an hour.” The king shook his head before gesturing for Eiric to follow him. Damn right he was going to talk to her about that.

 

The woman gave a huff before sheathing her blade and rolling her eyes. She knew that tone, and she’d rather not mess with an even more furious Alistair. Her footfalls were quick and determined, climbing up the steps to the throne. Eiric reached up and fixed her hair, stepping into the opened door to the left of the throne. Her eyes adjusted to the lit hallway, noting that Alistair was tensing his closed hands and releasing them, possibly a soothing motion. Eiric closed the door behind them, arms resting at her side. “Ali-”

 

“No, Eiric.” He started, turning around and facing her, his eyes were guarded; showing little of the turmoil that was underneath. “What the hell were you thinking?! Threatening a Bann like that. It’s bad enough that the people are looking down on Tevinter but this? Are you really sure that you had to do that? This isn’t Tevinter.” He gave a low rumble with his irritation. “You show up out of nowhere and ask for my help? Why haven’t you come back?” Alistair was pacing, not knowing what to do with his access energy.

 

“To be fair, he wasn’t going to give you any leeway, He was goading us into an argument.” Eiric pointed out as she crossed her arms across her chest. “I wasn’t going to kill him, Alistair. It may have looked like it, but I wasn’t.” She managed to raise a black brow as he continued on, pressing her back against the door.  “Look, I don’t like asking for help from the south but I can’t just- You know. Ask the masses for help.” There was a dismissive wave of her hand, her defensive expression crumbling just a little. “I haven’t come back to Ferelden because there has been nothing for me here. Nothing to hold me or tie me here. Alistair, I lost both of my sons when Amaranthine fell; Darkspawn found them, hiding in the bowels of Vigil’s keep. Fergus has the Ternyr all figured out. No one needs me here.” Eiric explained as she shook her head, a frown growing on her lips. “I am over what happened between us, you know? I didn’t understand why in the beginning but now? I see it from your side. I don’t hate you over it. I’m not sure if I ever truly did. I’m scared though, and I don’t do well with fear.”

 

Alistiar kept his mouth shut, listening to her words and how she held herself. Didn’t hate him? Okay, that was to be expected. He didn’t know how he felt about her either. Sure he hated himself when they broke up at first, he grew to accept it as well… or so he thought. With her here? It was insane. She’s changed, so much. His eyes widened hearing the death of her sons, she had children?! “Wait. You had children? I remember that being just a rumor.” Alistair started carefully. The look on her face, it was that of a mother who lost everything that was held dear to her. “Why are you afraid Eiric? You’ve never been one to show your fears like this.” The man pointed out as he stepped closer. He found himself reaching out to hold the side of her cheek, feeling the scarring underneath. His past anger and aggression were gone in an instant, seeing that vulnerable look.  

 

“The First Warden wants me dead for speaking out against him. Alistair, there isn’t just one Blight that is coming to the north, there are two.” Eiric finally met Alistair’s gaze, a frown pulling a little more on her lips. “The north isn’t ready for one Archdemon, let alone two.” Eiric shook her head and rolled her lips. “I don’t want to pull you away from the throne, but I need help.” She reached up and touched his hand, her stomach was in knots due to the anxiety and well- an emotion that she wanted to ignore. “Please, give me one last battle, one last fight with me. I’m not asking as Warden Commander, I’m asking as a friend who is in need. Please fight with me.”  She hated begging, but- even to herself, she sounded hopeless.

 

Two blights? The two remaining Archdemons, are finally showing themselves? Taking a deep breath, Alistair chewed the inside of his lip. “How will you go about this? Fighting the Archdemons? Especially with the First Warden after you.” The king questioned, he- he couldn’t leave the throne. Not when this was coming out of nowhere. Oddly enough, he wanted to. Being king was tiresome, it was drawn out and political. That wasn’t him, it never had been.

 

“We kill the First Warden. He’s killed others who have opposed him. I think he’s fighting his calling, Alistair.” With a shake of her head she dropped her hand. “He has to be stopped first, Alistair, then we can focus on the two Archdemons. I- I can’t do this alone. No one has been in a Blight besides you and me. Oghren wasn’t a warden back then.” She closed her eyes and laid her head against the door, feeling how the other’s warmth had started to seep into her.

 

“Alright. I’ll do it.” Came Alistair’s firm comment; why was he doing this? To help Eiric or to help himself? He didn’t know. The nobles will be furious, his advisor’s will be furious. The king was running off to help the Warden commander again. “I’m not doing this because of you Eiric, I’m doing this because Thedas can’t handle two Archdemons at the same time.” Alistair pulled away, stepping back and away from the woman. He placed his hand on his hip. “We’re both old you know.” He started. “It’s been sixteen years since the Blight.”

 

Eiric couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, her lips pulling into a small smile. “I still remember the Remigold joke you made at Ostagar.” She pulled herself away from the door and opened it, Fiddling with the fabric on her shoulder. Noting that it was slipping off her arm. “I don’t expect you to do it for me Alistair. I just need you, not your forces. I’m not putting Ferelden lives at stake.”  Stepping out, back into the hall; Eiric felt fingers lift the fabric that had slipped. Placing it back in position.  
  
“That makes sense.” Alistair noted, lowering his hand and walking to the throne. Sitting back down, he gestured for the woman to stand at his right side. He saw the apprehension that Eiric gave before nodding firmly. She walked to the throne and stood on it’s right side, shoulders were squared and level as people started to file in after the break. “It will be alright Eiri.”  
  
“This is going to be a shit show.”

 

Alistair laughed and nodded “That it will.” Came the musing tone as the Banns, Teyrns, and Arls took their places. The hall was lit with candles that flickered every so often, casting a long and ominous shadow on the female warden. The noise from the people quieted as the took note of the woman standing beside Alistair. “Everyone, thank you for returning so soon.” And here he goes, acting like the king once again.

 

“My King…” Started Bann Loren, Apparently he was the loudest of them all tonight. “What is she doing beside you?” The older man had noticed, not that it was surprising; not many would stand beside the king or look as commanding as one. The man was a survivor of the blight, most of the Banns were.

 

“ _She_ , is none of your concern.” Came the defensive tone from Eiric. She glared harshly but made no move to attack the man. Alistair couldn’t help but be amused at the woman's candor before sighing and straightening up in his throne.

 

“There has been an issue brought to my attention thanks to Eiric. Unfortunately, I will be stepping down as king as a result-” The ensuing roar of displeasure filled the Hall, Eiric was stunned, looking down at the king like he had two heads. Alistair raised his hand, the hall quieting at the simple gesture. “Due to the nature of me not having any heirs, I am leaving the throne to my Uncle, Arl Teagan Gurren. I know this is sudden, but- I can't just sit idly by anymore.” He gestured to everyone. “Take tonight for yourselves, the Landsmeet will end tonight.” He dropped his hand and let his shoulders slump, hearing the voices drone on for hours. Protesting each thing that he said. They were scared, offended, outraged. They have every right to be. A hand on his shoulder was the only thing that grounded him.

 

Eiric leaned over just a little. “I want to leave when the moon is at its highest. Why don’t you get yourself ready; I’ll be at the city gates.” She murmured and started to pull away, surprised when he felt his larger hand cover her smaller one. Her gaze rose to see his faint nod, confirming her suggestion. “Bring your armor and anything else that you want. We won’t be returning for a while.” With that final comment, the woman stepped down from the dais and made her way out of the Palace, memorizing every little detail.

 

She was found hours later; she was tacking up a black Amaranthine Charger. The stallion was 17 hands high, wearing no saddle but blankets on its back. The colors were muted now but they were a royal blue and silver. Twin griffins were embroidered on each side near the rump of the animal. A silver bridle adorned the mounts head, the same griffins were etched and placed on the center of the head, acting as part of the nose piece. Light armor was on the mount’s legs. The creatures mane was roached, the black strands standing straight on it’s own. The tail was kept long and untangled. Alistair approached the duo, dressed in his plate armor. His trusty sword was at his side, shield on his back. A pack was over his shoulder. “You waste no time do you?” He started, pulling out a white Ferelden Forder. Quickly tacking up the mare with a simple saddle and bridle. He had little need for a fancy saddle or bridle. Teagan could use that one instead. He attached his pack to the saddle before leading the 16 hand mare out and mounting the back.

 

Eiric chuckled and managed to mount up her much larger companion, adjusting her seat, she gathered the reins. “I’m use to traveling Alistair, you learn not to fool around.” She teased, nudging the stallion into a walk. She held the reins in one hand and looked over her shoulder, watching as Alistair trotted up to her. He held his reigns in both hands, easily keeping in stride with the woman.

 

“Okay that’s true.” He hummed thoughtfully, letting his shoulders relax for once. “So, where are we headed first?” Alistair questioned, looking at the woman with a raised eyebrow. She wasn’t the only one that could do that.

 

“We’re heading to Amaranthine first, then we’re pressing onto Jader. We should be long gone by the sun’s first rise. We’ll probably stay off to the side as we rest. Traveling at night is better you know. Until we are out of Ferelden, I suggest we do that.” She offered, soon nudging her mount into a quick trot.

 

“We could, or we could get a boat to Kirkwall, travel through Starkhaven and Nevarra that way. The waking sea couldn’t be that bad, this time of year.” Alistair did have a point. Using land masses would take longer.

 

“Alright. Off to Kirkwall then. I know just the person to help us.” She managed a warm smile as they rode down the main road. Their mounts easily trotting over the soft ground, the stars and moon were the only witnesses to their little adventure now.


	2. II. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Eiric are finally on their way to Kirkwall and soon the north. Eiric finally explains what happened after years of going missing.
> 
> Tags are updated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by ephemerall

A few days passed between the duo; the woman loosely held the reins of her mount. Hair pulled back and braided, keeping it away from her face. There was no need for specialty here; not when it was just her and her companion. Her shoulders were hunched; relaxed yet held a sign of defeat. They were nearing West Hills, a port city on the northern border of Ferelden. Eiric had a deep purple fur lined cloak wrapped around her shoulders, shielding her from most of the chilly air. Her weapons were attached to the saddle, seeing no need at the current moment for them.

 

Her companion observed her rather reserved behavior. She was like this when they left Denerim. Was she dreading going back? Or was it something more than that. “Eiri.” Alistair started as he nudged his mare forward, keeping pace with the massive stallions large trot. “Are you alright?” Alistair voiced his concern, watching as Eiric gave a small shrug. She had bags under her eyes; she wasn’t sleeping. Alistair felt a familiar feeling tug at his heart, they may be older, but Eiric had been through hell and back. War seemed to be ingrained into her being now. He could see how she held herself back, seeming to be a bit more reserved than she was in Denerim.  


“I’m fine, Alistair.” Eiric reached up and touched her braid, feeling the strands to distract herself. She buried her face in the fur lining, quietly taking a quick sniff. It smelt like chestnuts and spices that only Tevinter could create. To her, it smelt like home. Eiric cast her gaze over to Alistair. They were exhausted. How long had it been since she last fed? Two? Maybe three weeks? Eiri had to feed soon, but she couldn’t feed in the city. It’d be too risky. She doesn’t know West Hill very well; it was a port city, sure, but Eiric had only been there once.

 

“You don’t seem like it. We can stop. The city will wait another day, if you want. You just seem so reserved and distant now. Should I ask what is going through that head of yours?” Alistair reached out and gently took the stallion’s rein’s, carefully pulling up the horse to a slow walk. “I may not know the real you at the moment, but, from what I remember, you liked to push yourself until you passed out. Don’t pull that on me now.” The man steered his horse in front and looked at her with annoyance.

 

“It’s nothing. Look, the more distance we put between Ferelden and ourselves, the better. I’ll explain a little more on the boat, but please. Let's just get to the boat and head to Kirkwall. Give me back my reins.” She managed a pout before holding out her hand, the other still held onto the other side. “I’m a little tired sure, but I’ll manage.” Eiric saw the hesitance on the other’s face; knowing how he didn’t want to believe her just yet, let alone make sure that she is okay. She- She hasn’t done well with people tending to her. Eiric had never gotten use to people looking after her, even if she was a Teyrns daughter. Taking back the reins, she urged the stallion back into a brisk trot veering on the edge of a canter.

 

“Because that isn’t concerning at all.” Alistair quipped, still a bit miffed at the idea of her hiding behind a mask and false promises. The sun had started to rise over the horizon, bathing the are in pale yellow light. The man noticed how ethereal Eiric looked, the rays bouncing off her armor. How the cloak seemed to shift with each step of the horse. She looked more than just a Warden Commander. She looked like a Queen. Sure, she was missing the jewels and crown. Her steady gaze on the road ahead allowed Alistair to take in on what he missed all those years ago. His heart gave a longing clench inside, thinking of what could have been. If he only trusted himself a little more to get past the idea of no children for the throne, would he have been happy with her? Multiple questions filtered through his head.

 

The duo made it into the city just before the sun had fully risen over the horizon. The cobblestone streets were bathed in golden light; their mounts’ hooves slowly echoed down. Their pace had slowed once again to just a walk. Eiric was leading, stray strands of black hair had fallen out from the braid. The city reminded her of Highever in a sense; tall stonework building lined the streets. Clothes were hanging out to dry as everyone started to wake up for the day. There was barely a sound, it was peaceful in the early hours. The pair had dismounted in order to give the horses a bit of a break. A raven flew overhead, seeming to go southeast.

 

Eiric’s purple cloak fell to just above the heels of her boots, hands were holding the reins in a firm grip. The stallion gave a low nicker and nudged at her hand, earning him a soft chuckle. “I know you’re hungry boy.” she whispered lowly, reaching up to scratch at the stallion’s poll; the space between his ears. “We’ll get food soon, we just have to wait for the market to open.” Leaning over, she kissed just behind the horse’s amber eye. Another nicker left in agreement apparently. This horse had carried her from Amaranthine, to Minrathous, and now back here. Fifteen long years. Horsemaster Dennet had gifted the newly minted Warden Commander with a two year old stud.

 

“Eiric.” Alistair started, watching the woman’s interaction with the horse. “What’s his name. You’ve never told me.” It was true. She hadn’t even told Alistair about the name of her mount. The Warden was intrigued; he had rarely had a bond with a mount. That was partially on him. Even as King, he just saw them as a means to get there, but now? He realized that he had partially neglected his own, seeing Eiric interact with her mount.

 

“His name is Aethon. He’s served me well throughout the years.” She explained, pushing back a few strands of raven hair. “I’ve owned him since the beginning of my tenure of Warden Commander of Ferelden. He’s an old boy, but he’s mine.” Eiric gave a low chuckle, watching as Aethon lowered his head to sniff at a flowerpot. Only to snort and pull his head away. “He’s been my faithful mount since arriving in Minrathous. He has a son, that’s being trained back North. It’s getting to be that time to retire this old boy.” Eiric explained as she looked up at Alistair before pulling her gaze away.

The market in the center of the city was slowly coming to life, the narrow streets parted into a large area, filled with stalls and shopkeepers. The pair stood at the edge, watching small children start bounding around; mothers getting their morning breakfast needs. Dogs were following the active children around, barking and yipping at their heels. A tender smile was gracing the woman’s lips, and Alistair quietly observed her from the corner of his eye.

 

Eiric didn’t notice the king’s gaze. Instead, she led Aethon forward to a merchant stall lined with fresh fruit. She gave a tiny bow in greeting to the elderly looking man. “Good morning.” she greeted, a kind smile was on her lips. Aethon gave a quiet huff and slowly stuck his head out, black ears pricked forward. “I was wondering what you have this morning.”

 

The elderly man was dressed in a loose shirt and linen pants, his hair was graying, and his face spoke of years of struggles. “Have your pick, we have apples, carrots, pears, and I should have some peaches.” the man replied before focusing on the massive horse. “You have a beautiful steed.” he started. He managed to cut himself off when the horse opened its mouth and grabbed one of the apples, pulling his head away sharply.

 

It was all quiet in the stall as two people watch the black stallion munch away at an apple. In which, he was nickering to himself as if he was pleased that he managed to sneak that treat. “Oh, Gods. Aethon!” Eiric hissed with a deep blush, she turned to the keep who blinked before laughing lowly. “I am so sorry. He never does this.” she apologized, embarrassed that her horse had done such a thing.

 

The man laughed a little more “It’s alright, lass. I’m sure he’s hungry.” He looked her over, noting how the purple cloak hid much of the armor underneath. “Here, take a few apples for him and your companion over there.” He gestured to an awkward looking Alistair. The woman gave a thankful bow before taking out a few coins. He gladly took the money and watched as she grabbed multiple apples before pulling her horse away and back to the other man.

 

“Did he just-?” Alistair started, pointing to the rather smug looking animal.

 

“Yep. Stole an apple. I swear, he’s too smart for his own good.” Eiric grumbled before handing half of the apples to Alistair. “At least we have food for a little bit. It’s not much, but our other supplies will last until we reach Kirkwall.” She gave a tiny shrug and stored the excess in one of the pouches on her horse, and biting into one of the apples herself. “Come on. Lets see when the ship leaves. I’m not sure that they’ll like taking on animals but, we gotta get them across.” She shrugged before striding away, Alistair seeming to fall in line beside her.

 

“That’s true. The sea is normally calm this time of year, too. It shouldn't’ be that bad.” The man watched as she gave him a raised brow in disbelief. “I mean, it’s a sea sure. It’s water, pretty untamed and unexpect- I think I know why you are giving me that look.” Alistair trailed off, though; that comment caused Eiric to laugh. It was light and care free, and there were a few times that he has heard that laugh. Even during the blight she’d do it when they were at camp, sitting around the fire with their companions. The sound alone brought Alistair back to those moments. He shook his head and blinked rapidly, forcing himself to focus on the road ahead.

 

“Ahh, so you’ve gotten wiser.” Eiric teased, following the smell of the docks and the sound of  creaking boats. She missed the rather dark blush on the man’s cheeks, or how he gave a low chuckle in retaliation. Bringing the apple to her mouth, Eiric bit into the fruit, idly munching as she watched the street open to the port. Men were already milling about for the start of the day. She reached over and offered Aethon the remainder of her breakfast. Of course the horse eagerly nickered and took the remainder, nudging her in thanks. His black tail swished happily behind him.

 

Alistair stood beside her, following her gaze to the bay. The currents were calm at the moment, sea birds were chirping away in search of a meal. “How do you know what one is a transport. There are a lot of ships here Eiric.” He questioned, giving his head the barest of tilts. His let his gaze wonder, looking at the other side of the city. He knew he should have worn a hood, but- it may be too late for that. He just hopes that no one will recognize him. He gave a tiny roll of his hips.

 

“You just have to look. Shipping boats tend to be larger so people can get on. Their hull is deeper allowing for large cargo. It’ll be fine. Just give me an hour and I’ll have a ship.” Eiric explained before offering Aethon’s reins to Alistair. “Hold him. He’s normally well behaved but keep a tight grip on his reins.” Eiric couldn’t help the instructor like tone that slipped past her lips. She managed a reassuring smile before walking down to the docks, set on her mission.

 

“Right… okay. I can handle two horses.” Alistair muttered before noticing how Aethon was looking down at him. “What? You’ve been with her longer than I had been.” All he got in response was a snort and a sassy flick of the stallions tail. “Seriously. I had no idea that she was here, let alone changed like that. She’s been through hell and back it seems.” The only sound that was in response was Aethon’s little grunt. Alistair’s amber eyes widened as he stared at the stallion. “You’re way too intelligent to be a simple horse.” He muttered before leading the pair down to the docks, wanting to allow passage for other people. Aethon seemed to be fiddling with his bit, The blanket on his back had been pulled up and carefully folded. His black coat reflected the golden rays. Absently, Alistair wondered what it would be like to ride the war horse. He’s seen the mounts power in his canter, but he could only speculate that there was more force with each quick stride.

 

Eiric returned an hour later, just like she said. A knowing look was on her face as she took in the sight, Alistair was sitting down. His mare was standing beside him, eyes awake and attentive. Aethon, on the other hand, had his massive head on Alistair’s lap, nickering softly to the man. They seemed to have a one sided conversation, the stallion would occasionally fick his tail and adjust his head. She couldn’t hear the conversation but how the man was gesturing, she’d guess that he was venting a little… or entertaining the massive horse. Striding over, she saw how Aethon perked up and nickered lowly. “We’re all set. The captain wants to move out soon. We have to get the beasts here-” she gently pats Aethon’s shoulder, “on the boat and tied down.”

 

“Alright… Is it safe for them though? I mean, can the ships handle it? I know you tried reassuring me but I’m just not sure.” Alistair shrugged as he released Aethon for Eiric, watching as she gently grabbed the rein and gave it a tiny shake. Aethon nickered and walked over to her, pressing his head against her chest. Yes, Alistair was faced with a horse’s backside. Alistair got to his feet and rolled his shoulder, a brow raised as Eiric gave an amused look to him. He guesses that he was wrong?

 

“For the second time, Alistair. They’ll be fine.” She gently shook her head and turned around leading Aethon. “Come on! The sooner we leave the better.” she called behind her, her foot falls tapping on the wooden structures. Aethon was quiet until they got to the massive vessel. She greeted the man guarding the boat before stepping on the plank, tightening her hold on Aethon’s reins. “That’s it boy.” she soothed, as they stepped onto the boat. It barely shifted with the added weight. Aethon flung his head back and gave a hesitant nicker. “It’s okay.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, leading him down into the hold. She listened to Alistair soothing his mare as they embarked on the ship as well. Finding cross ties, Eiric carefully packed up Aethon. She grabbed one cloth and clipped it to his bridle as a temporary hold, she did the same for the other side.   Ducking underneath the ties, she grabbed the slightly folded cloth on Aethon’s back. Undoing the clasp near his chest, the blue fabric loosened and fell limp at the side, just behind his shoulders. She pulled it off and laid it in the corner in front of the cross ties. Eiric looked to her right watching Alistair copy her motions with his mare. Eiric looked through the pack on the top of the blankets she found a bitless bridle of sorts. Not many horses in ferelden used this, but back in Tevinter. It was everywhere. She returned to Aethon’s side and unfastened his bridle, leaving the reins around his neck. Eiric carefully fastened the halter on his head, reattaching the clasps of the cross ties. Before each clasp was attached, she slipped the reins over each ear.

 

She didn’t notice that she was being watched, she pulled the bridle off and kissed Aethon’s forehead before placing the piece of tack on the pile of cloth. She turned around and blinked, spotting Alistair watching her. “What?” She asked with a slightly confused expression. Did she do something wrong? She reached up and gently rubbed her neck.

 

“I- Nothing. I’ve haven’t seen that piece of tack. Is it a Tevinter?” he asked as he untacked the mare’s saddle and placed it on her left. He walked towards the door and looked at Eiric; they should probably go up a level and rest. It will be a long voyage, a few days at least; three weeks at most. The woman shrugged and walked past him, her cowl brushing him faintly.

 

“It’s called a Halter. It’s started in Minrathous and it’s spreading. It doesn’t help with riding but it helps with leading a horse.” She shrugged and climbed up the steps to the recreational area, just underneath the main deck. Sunlight filtered through a few gaps but not much more. She found a seat, on a bale of hay… real classy.  Alistair sat beside her and leaned back. “We- should get some sleep.” She laid back and curled up, her cloak keeping her warm as she closed her eyes. She didn’t like showing her back to strangers but this- this was Alistair. She- She had to trust him a little bit. She drifted off with a faint sensation of someone fixing her cloak and something warmer settling over her shoulders.

 

Her eyes opened many hours later, sleepily she opened her eyes and sat up. Her hair was a mess, stray strands of straw poked out of her braid. Eiric rubbed at her eyes before noticing the space beside her was empty. She reached out and touched the warm spot. Huh, it must have been recent. Getting up, she realized that a coat was draped on her shoulders. Eiric reached out and touched the leather; this was Alistair’s. Grabbing the fabric, she brushed stray straw off her cloak before making her way to the main deck. Along the way, she untangled her hair from the braid, letting the wavy strands drape down her back.

 

The sky was a dark black, stars glimmered overhead. There was a chill to the air, the Moon was full, casting the deck in pale white light. Alistair was leaning on the edge of the boat, his sleeves were rolled up on his arms. Eiric couldn’t make out his face, but he had to be cold right? Making her way to him, she stood at his side. Not saying a word until he did. She could see their breaths mingling with the air and disappearing.

 

“Do you remember the night at ostagar? Before the battle? The moon was exactly like this.” Alistair started, raising his face to the sky, his amber eyes showing a myriad of emotions. “The fires burning, dogs barking, but most of all… I remember waiting by your side during the Joining. Duncan reassured me that you would be fine.  I didn’t believe him.”

 

“The headache hurt like a bitch.” came her soft reply, turning her face to look at the man. She could see some of his boyish qualities there still. He smiled sure, but there was a face to them. His jokes were still just as bad. She held out his jacket, “You must be cold.” Eiric couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips; albeit a little crooked.

 

Alistair looked down at her hand before taking the fabric and placing it at his feet. “Come on Eiri, this cold isn’t bad.” he started as he took in her appearance which seemed to be the thousandth time. Her raven locks were wild and wavy, reaching down to her mid back it seemed. Oddly, Alistair liked it. “The headache is worth it… or so I thought at the time. Eiric-” He stopped himself, pulling his gaze to focus on the moon above. “I know you left for Tevinter after Amaranthine, I’m just trying to figure out why.”

 

“... Because I lost the only thing that had mattered to me while Warden Commander. I was pregnant during the first seven months of my Tenure as Commander. I- Had twin boys; Duncan and Bryce. They were three when the fall of the city happened. I lost both, Darkspawn had found them and didn’t leave them unharmed.” she explained, frowning deeply and rolled her lips. “I was devastated when I found them. They were buried in the keep, I’m sure that the tombstones are still there.”

“Seven months? But you became Warden Commander a month after the bli- Wait. Is that why you weren’t there for my Coronation. Was because you had them? Why didn’t you tell me about them? I would have kept them safe while you commanded the keep. Who was the father? Does he know?” Alistair inquired, glancing at her. Noting how there were tears silently falling down her cheeks.

 

“It was yeah, the day of your Coronation, I went into a thirteen hour labor.  Looking back, I should have asked you. I know it was post break up but I- wasn’t sure if I should reach out to you. Our break up hurt me Alistair, I tried moving on-” She gave a slightly bitter laugh. “But so far, I’ve yet to find someone like you back North. I- He knows now.” She let her voice trailed off before taking a deep and steadying breath, ignoring the tears that fell. “You were their father. I wrote to you about their births but- I never got a response.”

 

Amber eyes widened as they looked at Eiric. He had fathered children? “Eiric, this is the first time I’m hearing this, I swear.” He started as he reached out, gently cupping her chin and wiping away the tear track. “How? I mean- Duncan told me that Warden’s can’t make a child. You were pregnant during the blight? During the final month?” Alistair watched as Eiric leaned into his hand, her eyes closing.

 

“It’s odd that my messages never reached you… I actually went looking in Minrathous after all of it. Apparently, we can make children but there is- our odds of conceiving is very low. It threw me through a loop. Their deaths. I loved them so much. I was yes, I didn’t know I was though. It wasn’t until after the battle that I found out.” She sighed heavily and reached up, carefully intertwining her fingers with Alistair’s.

 

The King watched her before turning his body and stepping close to her. “I don’t doubt that they were loved. Even during the Blight, you had a knack for tending to people.” With his other hand, he gently tilted her head up. “I should have said this years ago, you know. I was a fool for letting you go, not because of the boys. But because I realized how dull being a king alone on the throne was. Sure I had suitors; they didn’t hold a flame to you though.”

 

Eiric gave a disbelieving laugh. “To me?” Her gaze opened as she looked at the man before her. “I’m Abrasive, quick to temper, stubborn-”

 

“You’re also loving, caring, passionate. No one is like you Eiric.” Alistair pushed in, running a thumb along her cheek. His skin was slightly cold, but it wasn’t as bad as Eiric had thought it was. “You know why I agreed to this? Because I was done playing king. I wasn’t happy, I think I hadn’t been for a long time. I wasn’t made for nobility, that is you. You are still a Teyrns daughter, even more so; you command a room like you own it. You have no idea just how terrifying you are.” That cause the woman in his grip to laugh softly and crack another lopsided smile. “To be honest, I don’t think I moved on from you either.”

 

“Seriously?” she questioned with a raised brow, a hesitant smile was on her lips. “I thought you would.” Eiric managed a small shrug and hesitantly reached up, placing her hands on Alistair’s shoulders. Her gaze didn’t fall from him, observing how he gave a sheepish look for the briefest of seconds.

 

“Me too, but apparently I didn’t.” he commented with a soft tone. “I’m going to stay by your side until the end. I’m not leaving your side again.” he vowed quietly before leaning down. “I promise Eiric.” His words were whispered as he closed the distance, pressing a soft kiss to the other. He felt Eiric jump before pressing into the kiss.

 

She couldn’t help but squeak at the kiss but she found herself leaning in. Parting her lips and wrapping her arms around his neck, she could feel him pull her close. Her feet shuffling forward before tripping into him. The kiss was broken as they slammed into the deck, Eiric was straddling Alistair’s hips and looking down at him with a blush. She gave a flustered smile before leaning down and kissed him again, her cloak flared out to cover part of their bodies.

 

Alistair returned the kiss, his hands resting against her back. Lips moved against one another in an old dance, unhurried and unashamed. Alistair gave one last tender kiss before looking up at her. “Well, I didn’t expect you to knock me off my feet.” he commented, and the woman above started before laughing lightly. Her black hair falling to one side of her face, letting the moon’s glow dance over her body.

 

“That was horrible.” Eiric commented as she reached up and ran her fingers through Alistair’s hair. “I- We probably should move. That’s probably not good for your back.” She scooted herself back as he sat up. She couldn’t keep the lopsided smile off her lips as he gave her a roll of his eyes.

 

“My back is fine.” He teased before pressing their foreheads together. “But you are right, we probably should go down. Get out of the chill for a little bit. Hold onto me.”

 

“Why? Ali-!!” She squeaked as he stood up, arms cupping her ass to keep her steady. Eiric’s grip was tight around his neck, fingers managing to grab the coat from underneath him. “By the gods Alistair!” The smaller of the two hissed with narrowed eyes and darkened cheeks. “A little warning?!” She was greeted with a laugh and sighed heavily, placing her head on his shoulder.

 

“Eh, where is the fun in that.” Alistair shrugged before striding to the descending set of stairs. Eiric weighed like nothing to the warrior, not that he minded at all. Their small area came into view, Alistair placed her on the hay and kissed her again. He was leaning over her but nothing more. He wasn’t looking to get lucky tonight, not after the conversation from earlier. He laid down next to her, surprised that Eiric curled up against him. Alistair laid a hand on her waist, Eiric’s arm was on his chest.

 

Eiric adjusted herself, her cloak was soon thrown over the two of them. Protecting their shared warmth from the cold air. She found herself laying her head on his chest, her ear pressed against the muscle. Eiric could hear his heart beating, strong as ever. Her smaller hand was soon covered with Alistair’s other hand, this felt… safe. Comforting. Her eyes felt heavy again. Was she this drained already? “Night Ali.” she mumbled, letting her eyes close. She started to drift off to sleep when she heard him. “Night Eiri. I’ll be here when you wake.” Before slipping off into a dreamless and peaceful sleep, the first one in a long while.

 


	3. III. Love Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is revealed. Hearts and desires are bared for all to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as of 2/6/19

They couldn’t get off the boat quick enough, with their mounts tacked up and ready; the duo walked up to the main deck with the animals. The chains of Kirkwall were open and inviting the new ships to dock. Eiric had changed into leather armor, lighter and more form fitting than the plates she had been wearing. Aethon chewed at his bit, seeming to be eager to get off of the vessel. She tightened her grip on the reins, looking at Alistair for a brief moment.

The city was massive, even just looking at the docks; Bronze statues of tevinter slaves adorned the sides. Kirkwall has rebuilt itself, ten years post Chantry explosion. The sky was a deep grey, signaling a heavy storm was bound to happen. White marble stone rose from the sea, creating a sense of purity; even if it was Tevinter designed. Kirkwall’s history has always been troubled- the city was once a slave port, then the chantry exploded. Killing more people and causing Anarchy within the city, especially with mages.

Eiric observed as the ship docked and soon put down the ramp so people can disembark. Alistair and Eiric had hood’s covering their faces, casting shadows on most of their features. Alistair led his mare off the ship first, her ears were turned back, showing discomfort of the ramp. Eiric leaned against Aethon before following her companion’s path, noting how the stallion was relaxed as he stepped onto the plank and soon onto the docks. Alistair was off to the side, petting the white mare’s forehead. Leading Aethon, Eiric gave a tiny tilt of her head in silent question to him.

“I’m fine Eiric.” He commented, taking the lead of their little group. “A little tired but it’s nothing. We probably should find a place to rest and a stable for our companions.” Alistair suggested as he slowed down, letting Eiric catch up. He saw a frown on her lips, okay; maybe that wasn’t a good idea.

“We could, but I’m not sure how it’s going to be though. I’d rather keep moving forward.” She admitted, loosening her hold on Aethon’s reins. “It’s only a matter of time before the rest of the bannorn know that you’ve gone. Even if you announced it during the Landsmeet. It’s going to create a power vacuum; just like it did during the Blight. I’ve been in politics long enough to see plenty of power struggles.” Eiric gave a small shrug and rubbed the back of her neck. “But, we should stock up on food and supplies. We have a good month before we reach Minrathous.”

“Eiric, it feels like you are hiding something from me still.” Alistair pointed as he led them to the market area of Kirkwall, right in the middle of Hightown. The massive buildings and walls that surrounded felt more like a prison than a city. “Look, I don’t know what happened during the battle for Denerim, All I remember was that they-”

“Alistair.” Came the oddly cold tone from the woman, “Stop. I’ll explain once we’re out of the city. I don’t want to fight here. Not when it’s the middle of the day with eavesdroppers everywhere.” She frowned “Look, why don’t you buy some provisions; Namely bandages, some new clothes. I’ll get the food.” The woman pulled away from her companion, not leaving room to fight or well, argue about it.

Alistair frowned as he watched the woman leave. He- did he hit a sore spot? Shaking his head, Alistair made his way to an unoccupied stall, noting how the woman was watching him with a slightly sympathetic smile.

“Darling, was that your wife? Sometimes a woman’s business is her own. If you truly love her, Let her come to you instead.” The elderly woman offered as she placed a hand on her hip. “How can I help you? I have fresh produce straight from the farm here.”

His wife? “Ah- no.” There was a nervous chuckle that left Alistair’s lips, “She’s not my wife but uh.. We’re friends.” I hope. He thinks before rubbing the back of his neck, shuffling his feet before nodding and looking at the womans wares with a curious gaze. “I do have a question though, How long is it from here to Starkhaven?” He grabs a few pieces of fruit for the day, adding a few bandages and health potions to his small order.

“About a week, There isn’t much news from there anymore. It’s odd, the Prince of Starkhaven is a good friend of the Vicount. This whole world is off; has been for the past three years.” She admitted, leaning against her stall and watching the man with a curious gaze. “The Templars went missing during the time with the Inquisition, The Grey Wardens have all been called far north to Tevinter and The Anderfels. If I had a guess, I’d say that there is a blight brewing. None of those factions should be missing.” The elder smiled seeing how the man in front of her gave a worried frown. Her own son was in the Wardens. She hoped that Cyrion was alright.

“I- Hopefully nothing bad has happened.” Alistair admitted as he pulled out a few silvers and coppers; paying the woman with more than enough. “I should be going though.” Another nervous chuckle left his lips; he shouldn’t be this awkward around a shopkeep but something was off. It could be the City, The weather, or hell; it could be nothing. He turned around and tightened up his saddlebags.

“Just be careful if you are traveling today. The sky doesn’t look happy.” She warned. Alistair gave the elderly woman a thankful nod before leading his mare away. He rubbed at his chin, his feet carrying him down a few alleys before spotting Eiric. She was… she was shaking. He could see the trembling of her hand, how her body seemed tense and ready to run. “Eiric.” He called out, wincing as the woman gave a start before looking at him. “Are you alright?” He asked.

Eiric gave a tiny nod and rolled her lips. “Y-yeah. I’m fine Alistair.” She started, shaking her head and taking a deep breath. “I got us food for a few weeks. I- I’d rather not stay in the city for much longer.” Reaching up she pushed her hood back and off of her face. Her expression was faintly pained, eyes seemed darker than normal. What could have startled her so bad? Aethon was by her side, rubbing his massive head against her body. She gave a small smile and kissed the horse’s forehead. Her gaze watched as Alistair came close and put a hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t sound like it.” He observed, gently nodding. “If you need to leave, then let’s go. I’m sure that we can beat the storm. I did ask the lady at the stall, how long it would take to get to Starkhaven. She said about a week.” He gave a tiny shrug before smiling softly. “You look pale though.” He watched as Eiric took another calming breath before raising her hood again; shadowing her frown in darkness.

“It’s nothing, but that is a good idea though.” She admitted quietly as she turned towards the end of the Alleyway. “Lets go. The farther we are from civilization the better.”

The pair made quick work of leaving the city, the sky getting darker but no rain seemed to fall. A few hours into their trek, Eiric rolled her shoulders. Looking to the sky and noticing how the stars seemed more vibrant tonight; the moon was full. It’s light made it easy for the pair to see the road and the surrounding terrain. The sun had set not an hour ago, the light was quickly fading with each minute. “We should make camp.” Eiric suggested, giving another sigh before a roll of her shoulder. Her hood had fallen off when she glanced to the sky. “Let’s see if we can find a lake or some form of water.”

Alistair oddly kept quiet, observing the woman and giving a silent nod. Their mounts followed the road for a short while before Alistair heard the tell tale signs of freshwater. The liquid seemed to make a bubbling sound when moving. Pulling his rein’s to the right, he nudged his mare into a trot. “I think we found something.” He spoke to Eiric, oddly still caught up in his mind.

It was only a few feet before he spotted quite a lake, no one was around nor had built on the land. Finding a grotto near the shoreline, old and tall trees surrounded the area and lakeshore. At least they would have privacy. Eiric dismounted Aethon; untacking the stallion and letting him roam free; trusting him with returning. She felt… disgusting. It’s been weeks since she was able to bathe. Not only that, she was hungry, not for the normal food… No. She was hungry for something more. “Let's get a fire going. I’m sure the heat will be nice.”

That task didn’t take long it seems, the pair soon had their bed rolls laid out on the ground. Their mounts were untacked and let loose. The fire added a nice heat but it wasn’t too much. Eiric opened her pack and pulled out some clothing, no armor it seemed. “I’m going to soak. I’m sure the water is fine, I’ll be back in a bit.” She commented before making her way to the shoreline; away from the man. “What am I doing.” Eiric muttered to herself, finding a boulder and placing her clothes on the stone. “I’m fleeing like some kind of maiden. We could have stayed in Kirkwall for the night but-” Giving a sigh, she unclasped her greaves and bracers. Letting the leather fall to the grass with a muffled sound. “I couldn’t risk us being spotted. Stupid fucking paranoia.”

Her lips were pulled into a frown as she took off her chest plate and rubbed at her right shoulder. The muscle was tense and not at all nice to move, the skin had a different texture than the rest. In normal daylight it was pink, the skin never healed from a blaze causing it to scar heavily. Eiric’s collarbone was free from scars for the most part. She was… not attractive; at least that is what she thought. Gone was the flawless skin; instead it was replaced with one that was marked with burn marks and old war wounds. On Eiric’s chest, was a long and thick scar, going down to rest just above her navel. It was a claw mark, made by the Archdemon. It was faded but the scar lingered, almost mocking her for what she became.

Eiric didn’t notice the eyes that were observing from a distance, Alistair was- conflicted. A part of him wanted to stay and respect her wish. The Warden could hear her voice but not make out a single word. Faintly he could see the scars that dotted her back, the burn on her spine was unmistakable. He wonder’s where she got it from, it wasn’t caused by the Blight. It looked too new to be caused by that. A smaller part of his brain wanted to go up to her, kiss every single scar. If he did that, He’d be skinned alive… Maybe.

The woman managed to step out of her leather pants and take off her undergarments. Her tan skin bared to the slight chill of the night and the moon. The burns oddly stopped at the right side of her hip, her legs were unmarked by scars. She reached up and pulled a pin out of her hair, raven strands flowed down her back and rests just above her waist. Eiric made her way to the edge of the lake, dipping her toes into the water. It was somewhat warm still. Good. Eiri found herself smiling as she stepped into the water, letting it flow over her body and around her. She stopped herself, the water soon coming up to mid chest. She found herself tilting her head back, her hair floating on the surface of the water. The ends starting to curl just a tiny bit.

She didn’t know how long she was there for, it wasn’t until she heard footfalls that she opened her eyes again. Eiric glanced over her shoulder, a golden eye observing as Alistair approached. “You seem content, but; you forgot your soap Eiri.” Alistair gently teased, leaning against the boulder with her clothing on it. “Do you mind if I join you?” He inquired, getting a better look at the scars that were on her body. He could see the internal conversation that Eiric was having with herself. It was faint but Alistair saw the nod of permission.

The man rolled his lips before taking off his armor as well, soon stepping into the water. His skin was slightly paler than what he use to be; with years not being outside. It was mostly because for a few years, he was stuck within a castle to a degree. Alistair was gaining some color back thankfully. There was a scar on his left side, a darkspawn had gotten a lucky shot in while they were in the Deep Roads. There were popmarks of smaller and fading scars but nothing that garnered attention. The water sloshed around him as he soon stood by her side. The height of the water only came up to his lower chest. Alistair turned and looked at Eiric. “You’re not very talkative today. Are you sure that you are alright?” He questioned, wanting to reach out and hold Eiric’s scarred cheek. “You were excited yesterday, what changed?”

The woman was quiet for a moment before biting down on the inside of her lip. “It’s not easy to talk about. I’m-” Eiric gave a low noise in the back of her throat. “I have a feeling Alistair, and it scares the shit out of me.” She confessed, lifting a damp hand and running it through her hair. “What if we fail Alistair? Everything that I had worked for- it could be gone in a single battle.” There was a shake of a head “I pulled you away from the throne because damn it. I don’t do well with fear anymore. I run from it, I avoid it. I’m a coward.” Feeling a hand on her cheek, Eiric let her gaze rise to look up at Alistair.

“You’re not a coward Eiric.” Alistair spoke, confidence and trust was in his tone. “It is okay to fear something that you have no control over. That is what makes you human. You can’t focus on the ‘What if’s’. You have to focus on the here and now.” It worried Alistair that Eiric would doubt herself so much and for so long. “You didn’t pull me away. I came because I wanted to, not out of obligation. I wanted to come, I wouldn’t leave you alone; not when you are like this.” Alistair let his gaze run over the burns on her right side. He remembered her bandaging them when she first arrived at Ostagar. The scar that worried him most, was the one in the middle of her chest and abdomen. Lowering his hand from her cheek, he traced over the top half of the long scar. “How did you get this?” He asked quietly, Amber eyes filled with worry and concern.

“Urthemiel, at the battle of Denerim. When I had you protecting the gates with the others; I was fighting the Archdemon. He-” she closed her eyes, a pained expression crossing her face. “He stepped on me.” The sentence was soft, full of fear on what she was revealing to him. The masses never knew about this, nor did her closest friends except for the people who found her… and Radonis. “I died, Alistair. I was dead for minutes before- before I was brought back to life.” She found herself wrapping her arms around her middle, hugging herself. “No one got to me in time. I- I wasn’t brought back by a mage.”

“Then who brought you back?” Came the impending question. The very question that she wanted to avoid but couldn’t. Not any more.

“Andoral. The old god of Slaves and Chaos. He brought me back, saying that it wasn’t my time. That I had unfinished business to attend to. Alistair. When we kill Archdemons; we consume their taint and essence but not their soul. They can NEVER die…”

“You’re undead.” came a disbelieving tone from Alistiar. All Eiric could do was nod. “You feel human though. You’re not cold like a corpse, nor do you even look like one.” He commented, noting how she tore her gaze away, looking at the water in the distance. “What are you, if you’re not a normal human?”

Eiric was quiet once more, mulling over her response. “Daywalker. We are connected to a specific old god. We still act and look human but- there are things that we need in order to pass as one. We can’t die normally. We can get fatal blows but they will just hurt like hell. We need blood, we can’t make our own anymore. We can’t use animal blood because it makes us sick so-”

“So you have to drink human blood then.” There was a nod. “When was the last time you’ve fed?” That got a response out of the smaller woman, her gaze snapped up and stared at Alistair like he had two heads.

“...Three weeks almost four. Normally we feed once every two weeks. We don’t need a lot to survive but if we go more than four weeks, we start turning feral and well… it’s not fun.” She shook her head, rolling her lips and sighing a little. “I’m not drinking from you, Alistair. I won’t ask that of you. Why are you so calm about this? Normally people would be terrified of me if they found out.”

“You don’t need to ask. I’m offering.” Eiric found herself raising a brow at that. Why? “I’m not scared of you Eiric. Weird shit has happened before no? To me, you are still human in every sense of the word. You still have a heart, you’re still compassionate. Sure, you come with a few extra hurdles but that’s it. I don’t fear you because I trust you.” He raised his hand again, holding her chin and tilting her head up. Alistair leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Eiric staggered forward and squeaked, her hands coming up to rest on Alistair’s shoulders. Her throat felt thick with hidden emotions, She kissed him back. Finding herself relaxing into the kiss before she broke it, pressing her forehead against the other’s chest. “You’re an insane man Alistair Theirin.” She murmured, letting herself enjoy the closeness that she yearned for still.

There was a soft chuckle above her. “Yeah, I’ve gotten that before.” He teased, running his fingers through her hair. “I won’t tell a soul about what you are. To everyone around us; you’re just human.”

Eiric gave a low hum, running a hand over his shoulder. “That’s for the best. I don’t want to be hunted more than I already am.” Shaking her head, Eiric looked back up; meeting Alistair’s gaze. She wanted to say more, she wanted to say sorry for abandoning her post as Warden Commander. She wanted to say sorry for hiding for years. She wanted to say she loved him. Wait… She loved him. Still. Why? They were so different now, He was more hardened and yet- that large heart of his was still there. That kind, understanding part. It was still there, buried under years of guarding it.

She found herself looking up towards the sky, there were bright colors dancing. It was- “Beautiful.” came Alistair’s comment. “You never see these in Denerim… or Ferelden for that matter.” He admits softly, never releasing the woman in his arms. A hand ran up and down her back, feeling the skin while comforting her. “You know, when this is all over. We don’t have to return south. We could stay in the north.” He suggested, feeling Eiric’s hand gently hold him close. “If we’re ever at that point, we could try again. For a child.”

Eiric gave a small noise and rolled her lips. “Maybe, but that alone is years down the line Ali. That… That is just a fantasy.” There was some form of anxiety within her tone, deep down she wanted a little one. Other things had to come first. The world had to be defeated before she could even think about settling down. These feelings that she holds, this was nothing but a crush right? Sure you may love people while you have a crush on them but- this… this felt like old times. Alistair holding her; giving her something to lean on while the world around them started to come crashing down.

“It may be that, but sometimes life likes to fuck with us. I mean, it’s done that already to the both of us.” Alistair commented as he kissed the crown of her head. “We never know what tomorrow may bring, nor in a month.” He looked towards their small camp, it seemed so peaceful. He knew that this peace wouldn’t last, not with how everything was. “Why don’t we head back Eiri, or do you want to stay here for a few more minutes?” He asked.

“We can head back soon. I- Just stay with me for a few more minutes.” She replied. “When did you become so wise Ali?” She couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips and a fond smile reaching her face. She ran her hands back up his arms, gently threading them through the slowly growing hair on Alistair’s head. It was definitely longer. The strands were starting to brush against his shoulders a little more instead of resting against his neck.  His beard was growing out, it was a comfortable stubble now instead of smooth. She definitely prefered the stubble.

“Me wise?” He laughed again before looking down at her, a loving smile was on his lips. “I guess I learned from the best.” there was another shrug before he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. There wasn’t a sound for miles, their horses were quiet, the animals were asleep. This moment that they had… it was worth it. The only sound around their quiet breaths was the lake. It’s waves gently lapping at the shore.

“And who was that?” Came the quiet question, Eiric’s fingers were gently scratching over the other’s scalp. That earned a tiny noise, almost a groan from Alistair. Eiri ignored a certain hard thing against her thigh; yep. She knew it’s there but she wasn’t going to acknowledge it before Alistair did. Going by the faint blush on his cheeks, he knows. The air around them was slightly colder than earlier, goose bumps appeared on her arm. “Ali.” she murmured softly and pressed a kiss to his nose.

“It was you.” Alistair responded. His hold on the woman tightening and kissed her temple. He didn’t want to leave the water, not without her. They probably looked odd, standing all alone together but- it was oddly romantic. They had never gotten to experience this during the Blight. It was too chaotic and well- it wasn’t the best memory. For Alistair, this was everything he had wanted. As king, he turned down multiple suitors. None of them had even came close to the power and personality that Eiric had. They were either too docile or too demanding. Alistair wanted someone who wasn’t afraid to call him out on his bullshit. He wanted someone that he could open up to, even with heavy thoughts and ideals. “You made me so much wiser, Eiric. You’ve inspired me to do better, not only for the people who I had once ruled… But you inspired me to do better for myself.” He presses another kiss to her lips. “I love you.”


	4. IV. Hymn for the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo make it to the town of Hasmal and encounter a new ally. The distance has returned to Alistair's and Eiric's fledgling relationship if you want to call it that. She is confused but she knows that it is time to turn over a new leaf. Perhaps, she can finally move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be on hold for about a month, I'm running 4 zines along with being in multiple events. Updates will be slow but hey! At least I haven't forgotten about this fic! I hope this chapter more than makes up for the delay. We are about 21% through the story!

_                                                                                                          You can’t love me.  _

Those worse were uttered by the woman not two weeks earlier to Alistair. The man’s heart shattered as he thought about the implications of that. Eiric thought that she was unworthy of love. How many times must he utter that to her. Alistair saw how her cheeks were becoming hollow, that golden eye dulling with each day. She has to feed soon. It was bad enough looking at her body in the moonlight. Sure, she had a flat stomach but it was overshadowed by the ribs poking out from underneath her skin. No one should be that thin, not even her. 

The storm that had threatened Kirkwall, finally made its presence known. Thunder cracked overhead, Lightning struck a few miles back; illuminating the area. Eiric was wrapped in her cloak, her Warden commander armor covered that honey skin. For the past few days; she had been closed off and cold to her companion. She didn’t want to snap at him, not when she could smell his blood. It was alluring, a song that tugged at the most primal urge; no. She wouldn’t. Not when she was revolted by herself. Even years after the fact, she hated that she had to feed on human blood. It was like they were back at square one, hiding secrets from each other. Not that it would ever do any good to be honest. Eiric knew that she was being a bit bullish, a bit of an asshole to Alistair. It scared her, having to feed every few weeks in order to survive. Sure, she could feed in Minrathous, but that would be weeks at best. No. She had to find someone that wasn’t Alistair. He was being too forgiving, too okay with what she was. That fool. He was still in love with her. He couldn’t be, not when she was a monster. 

Her fingers tightened on the reins as frigid rain beat down on the duo. Alistair watched silently as Eiric seemed to fight with herself, the woman taking point and leading with determination. “We should stop, the roads could get a bit too slick for our horses.” The man advised, he expected some form of response. Instead, he was met with silence. “Eiric-” There was the sigh that left his lips. “I know you’re being stubborn, you don’t think I see it? I’ve been watching you for weeks; seeing your cheeks hollow and ribs appearing underneath your skin. You’re starving yourself. Get off your high horse and tell me why are you doing that?” Alistair was… done, he was done being pushed over and cast aside. 

“I can’t drink from you Alistair.” Eiric murmured rather meekly. “I don’t like starving myself but until we hit Hasmal; I’m not going to feed.” She couldn’t keep the growl out of her voice. “I can last half a day.” She looked over her shoulder and let her gaze narrow. They were a few days away from Kirkwall, Tantervale was out of the question for a stop. That city Idolized the Chantry and that they followed the stanza’s like laws. She has always had a distaste for the Chantry, even in Minrathous; she was tolerable to the Black Divine. 

“Didn’t you say that you can’t go more than five weeks without being feral?” The man questioned, squeezing the mare’s side to pick up a faster trot. “Why haven’t you gone feral now? How are you sustaining yourself?” He didn’t want to raise his voice to Eiric but he noticed how she tensed her shoulders and shook her head. “I offered you to drink from me. Why are you so afraid of that? Are you afraid that you’ll lose yourself and drink too much? Causing me to die in the process or is there something more than that? Are you still ashamed of what you have become.”

“Alistair,” There was an icy tone to Eirics voice. “Shut. Up. You may know what I am; but you don’t know why I wait. I am not going to tell you.” With a rather firm kick to Aethon’s side, the 17 hand stallion took off in a quick gallop. The woman leaning forward a little as the stallion’s stride lengthened, easily navigating the muddy trail. She could hear Alistair follow her lead, soon the two of them were neck and neck. Thundering over hilly terrain and overly saturated grass. Mud flung up with each stride, the rain was lessening with each second. They were outracing or well reaching the edge of the storm. 

One last lightning strike cracked behind them, the world illuminating for a brief second. Eiric’s face was half shadowed by the strike. The side that was visible was far from human. The golden eye was consumed by an eerie white, the iris was missing. There were two sharp fangs that fell just past her bottom lip. Her top lip was curled upwards due to receding skin, showing sharpened top teeth, along with the sharp canine. A bottom canine tooth was the second long fang, each were beside one another but were clearly used for something else than just eating. Her cheeks were hollow, black veins snaked up her neck and cheek; ending below her eye. The hood covered her ear but Alistair saw how it had changed to a degree. 

Aetheon changed along with Eiric. His amber eyes turned pure gold, His coat took on a luster sheen. There was something otherworldly about the stallion. Aethon was a bit too intelligent to be a normal stallion. 

The image was gone in a flash, what- what did he just see. Was that Eiric’s actual face, he saw how the scars followed the hollow cheek. How the skin had a pale grey color. It- no. it was just a trick of the light. The man shook his head, he- he didn’t want to believe what he just saw. How could he? Sure, Eiric was technically undead but she still had her humanity. She wasn’t a monster. Even if monsters in this world didn’t deserve to live; She did… right?

The woman was rather oblivious to Alistair’s plight, during that Lightning strike; she let him see what she truly looked like underneath the glamor. How she truly was a monster underneath the skin. It was the only way to get him to shut up apparently. Shaking her head from underneath the cowl, she looked to the horizon, spotting a city on the horizon. Hasmal. Good. They were close; a cramp tightened on her abdomen. Eiric’s body hunched as a result. She had to feed and soon, she would not feed on Alistair. She didn’t want to subjugate him to the pain that was a bite. 

It was late evening when they arrived at Hasmal. The streets were dirt; the ground had yet to be muddied by the oncoming storm. Everyone was minding their own when Eiric pushed back her hood and slowed Aethon into a walk. The poor thing was panting… had she really pushed him that long and drained him. “Easy.” she soothed, looking for an inn with a stable. She could feel Alistair’s gaze on the back of her head. Nope. She was not dealing with him right now. Shaking her head, Eiric finally spotted an Inn. They should change, they were damp, muddy; all in all. Eiric was freezing. Dismounting Aethon, she walked to the stable hand and gave a lopsided smile. “Are there stalls free for the night?” Came her innocent question. When she got a nod from the boy, she offered Aethon’s reins. “May we rent two stalls for the night? Me and my companion have had a long trip.” 

The boy was maybe 15, still young and rather innocent. “Of course, I’m sure the inn has beds as well; you came quite early for the masses.” His green colored eyes were quite unique this far south. Eiric managed a kind smile and another nod. She turned around and watched as Alistair dismounted and handed the boy his mare’s reins. Eiric trusted Aethon to behave as she made her way to the Inn. 

The building was cozy, a large fire pit was in the center of the room. The flames were licking at the iron rack above it, scorching the beef. Wooden chairs and tables were scattered around the edges; the baths were hidden behind a thick curtain. Not many people were in the Inn; but then again it was still evening. The innkeeper was a middle aged man of fifty years, fine lines were creased on his brow. His brown eyes took in the pair, a greying black brow was raised for a brief moment before he schooled his features into a more neutral expression. “Welcome to the Bee and Barb you two. How can I help you today?” 

It wasn’t long before they were situated; happily out of damp armor and cloaks. Eiric laid on the bed in her room, her fingers running down the column of her throat. A blue and gold shirt was on her frame, the sleeves were short, only coming up to her elbow. The leather pants that adorned her hips were a black tone; they were worn in and absolutely comfortable. Raven colored hair was loose and wild around her face. Eiric knew that Alistair was in the room next to her, she should apologize for being a bit of an ass to him. Sighing softly, the woman slipped on her boots. The winds from the silent plains were running through the city; it wasn’t much but the heat was more than welcomed. Eiric gave a wave to the Innkeeper before making her way into the city; her coin purse was tucked in a pocket along with a knife.  You could never be too careful while walking alone. 

The sun was setting, casting a golden clow on the stone buildings. It was a few hours before she spotted her meal. A man of thirty was struggling with the bags in his hands; he was cursing and making a minor ruckus. “Excuse me!” Eiric called, trotting up to him; catching a falling bag with a low chuckle. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Do you need help?” He was rather attractive; his blonde hair was pulled back into a low bun that rests on the nape of his neck. He had ruby eyes that stood out among pale colored skin. He smelt alluring; like spices and something deeper. 

The man blinked before giving a smile of his own. “Please? I’m normally okay but I may have grabbed a bit too much.” He gave a sheepish look before smiling a little bit wider. “Thank you for catching the bag though, I’m not sure what I would have done. I’m Cyrion.” He was elvish, his ears were pointed at the tip, a Mythal Vallaslin was on his cheeks in a deep red color. He was - beautiful. 

“Eiric.” Came her reply, adjusting the hold on the bag. “I know what it’s like to stock up, so; shall we?” The pair made their way to Cyrion’s home, Eiric easily falling into step with him. The man’s house was small, granted he didn’t need much when living alone. Putting the fruit away; Eiric leaned against the wall, observing the other with a curious expression. Something about him was different, she didn’t sense the taint but how he moved… he could be valuable. The Elf turned to the woman and approached her. 

“Is there something that I can do to repay for your kindness?” He questioned, reaching out to hold her chin. She was beautiful, even by human standards. Cyrion could tell that she was observing, watching him for some reason. Cyrion may have towered over the woman, but she held his attention. He could see how her cheeks were hollow, how she was walking on instinct and watching his throat. Was she cursed by the Forgotten ones? “Maybe something like this?” he breathed before leaning down and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Cyrion felt the woman’s arms snake around her neck, their lips moving in tandem with one another. His hands went to her waist, pulling her smaller body against his. 

He escaped Perivantium when his master died; the freedom was amazing. Never again will he serve a Magister as a slave. Their bodies moved as one, stripping off clothing while making their way to the bedroom. Scars littered Cyrion’s chest, whip and burn marks were still visible on his ivory skin. He made a small ‘oof’ noise as he was pushed onto the bed. Eiric was standing at the edge, her top was off. Revealing the burned and scarred skin, how thin she actually was. Each rib was defined underneath honey skin. Pulling his gaze away from her abdomen, Cyrion gave a small smirk as the woman joined him on the bed. Their pants were hastily placed on the ground; their mouths found one another again. 

Cyrion couldn’t help the small groan that left his mouth as Eiric kissed down his chest and nipping here and there. Did humans always have sharp teeth? Those thoughts were quickly wiped from his mind as Eiric wrapped her lips around his length and took half of it in her mouth before pulling up. The elf gave a ragged moan and threaded his fingers through raven hair. 

The night was a blur for Cyrion. The woman was on top of him, riding him and holding him down. Her moans matched his, That golden eye was closed in pleasure. Cyrion wasn’t given enough time to warn her about his climax, but oh god. It was amazing. A strangled ‘Fuck’ was torn from his throat. Eiric followed his climax with a few following grinds; She leaned down and kissed over his neck. Nosing his pulse before biting down on the tender skin. He couldn’t scream when she started to pull his blood into her mouth. Her grip on his wrists were tightening as she drank greedily from him. The world was becoming narrow as she finally had her fill, carefully pulling out her fangs and licking over the skin to stop the bleeding. It was fuzzy; everything was fuzzy. How much had she taken from him? “Stay.” he croaked out, threading his fingers within Eiric’s. 

The woman wiped her chin and looked down at him. She didn’t know why he wanted her to stay, she was a monster after all. “Why?” came her questioned as she reached down and held the others cheek. She saw Cyrion drift off into a rather restful sleep, Why didn’t this man struggle when she drank from him? A frown pulled at her lips as she laid on the free side of the bed. For once; she didn’t want to think about anything else; Not about Alistair, Not about Tevinter. She- she just wanted to enjoy the warmth that the other gave to her. Her eyes closed as sleep won over her own body. 

It was mid morning when she woke to the sounds of someone shuffling in the kitchen. Eiric glanced over to her right to see an empty bed. Taking a breath, she managed to get dressed; namely in her leather pants and billowy shirt. Her foot falls were quiet as she made her way to the kitchen. Spotting Cyrion preparing a few fruits for himself and most likely her. She cleared her throat and leaned against the wall. Eiric knew that she looked better; her cheeks had returned to a healthy status, the ribs weren’t showing from underneath her skin. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Came her first question, a frown was pulling at her lips.

“Because, you gave me no reason to fear you.” Cyrion countered as he raised a brow to her. “I’m not too sure what you are, but if you aren’t here to kill me; that’s fine by me. Take as much as you want from me.” He shrugged. “It’s not like my family would care.” there was a flippant wave of his hand before biting into a pear. “Plus, last night you looked at me like you were starving for something. I wasn’t expecting the bite but- If it helps you, I’ll do it.”

“But why though? Most would be terrified of what I am. I’m not human- not anymore.” Eiric couldn’t help it when she wrapped her arms around her waist and frowned a little more. Her gaze was lowered to look at her feet and the floor that she was standing on. “I can’t help that I am revolted by what I am, how I have to feed on people in order to survive. I’m not human…”

“Yes, you are. You are still human Eiric; you may not believe it now but you are.” Cyrion walked over and held her chin. “Stop dehumanizing yourself. Eiric, I was a slave; I escaped but I thought I’d be dragged into that life. I know I haven’t known you for long but I want to make sure that you are going to be okay stepping back into the world. How long has it been since you were changed?” He questioned with a small frown. 

“Ten years.” 

“So, you’ve had ten years to deal with this. I know letting go of the past is hard, hell; I had to do it too. Once you let the past go, and finally move on and accept who you are; you’ll become stronger.” Cyrion reasoned as he ran a thumb over her chin. “If you need someone to bash that into your head as a reminder, I’ll gladly do it.” Eiric never expected that offer, let alone from a man that she had just met. “You don’t need to act all prideful or guarded now, not when i’m with you. I can see the walls you put up to protect yourself. It’s okay to ask for help.” 

Eiric couldn’t help the scoff that left her lips as she chewed the inside of her lip. “Why me? You’re oddly okay with this.” The woman sighed as she pushed back her hair, her white eye examining him like he was prey. 

“Because, if you take everything in stride; you adapt to what is in front of you.” The elf reasoned, “So, you’re obviously not from this city, your Tevinter accent gives you away. What are you doing here?” What a change of subject Cyrion, Eiric’s eyes widened as a response to the question. “I’ve spent my life in tevinter, you learn to pick up on accents; your’s is Tevene but there is a mix of south no? You possibly fled north or the other way around?” 

Eiric swallowed thickly and gave a low chuckle. “Am I that transparent? I- I was born in Ferelden, I did flee north years ago. I work in Minrathous with the Grey Wardens. I work for- someone in power; in Tevinter. How can you easily see through me? Not everyone can read me so well you know.”

Cyrion laughed and gave a fond smile. “Though my circumstances were different, I see something familiar about your story. You carry so much weight on your shoulders and think that everything that happens to those around you; is your fault. I use to be the same way when I first escaped my Master’s hold. You learn to find purpose again, even when all seems lost and bleak. I’m not here to lecture but, I want to join you. If you’re heading back to Tevinter; I want to help you.”

Eiric narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on those elven shoulders, gently pushing him back. “If you return to Minrathous with me, you’ll be in danger of being caught again.” Her response was stern yet muted to a degree, almost like she had thought about it for a quick second. “I can’t put you through that, not when you can be in fear.” Eiric shook her head and gave a small sigh. 

“I’m not afraid Eiric. If you’re so hell bent on not taking me; Make me a Warden, or ask your commander to do it.” 

“You don’t know what you ask. The Joining could kill you if the taint deems you not worthy.” Eiric let her voice fall flat and cold to the other. “You would be bound to the Order, in body and soul Cyrion. You’ll never be able to have kids, You’ll hear your calling in a few decades. Is that what you want? A life serving an order that is hell bent on killing Darkspawn and the masses safe?” Her voice was guarded, almost like she was afraid of his response. “I have not conscripted a Warden in fifteen years, even if I’m the Warden Commander of Tevinter. Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“Deadly. I have nothing tying me to Hasmal.” Cyrion smiled and let himself step back even more, “Plus, how you’re acting is most curious. Fighting Darkspawn doesn’t scare me, nor does helping the masses. Even if you haven’t created another Warden in over a decade. I’m not afraid if i’m going to die. I’d rather die doing something noble than dying in a ditch in a city. I can fight and protect myself too, so you don’t need to worry about that.” He could hear the groan of reluctance from the woman before she waved her hand. 

“Fine, you can come. I think we’re leaving today or tomorrow for Minrathous. We’re cutting through the Silent Plains before hooking up with the Imperial Highway.” 

“If you’re going to do that, I suggest maybe cutting your hair. You may fight with it but it can be an easy handle for those who get behind you.” Cyrion observed, seeing the blush that was forming on the woman's cheeks. “I’d suggest something short and shaven, an undercut would help keep you cool while preventing people from grabbing it. It could help you kickstart the new you too if you think about it that way.”    
  
The woman was quiet before nodding. “Show me then.” Soon, Eiric was sitting outside by a local river, the previous rains had turned the normally muddy water clear. A blade scraped close to the back of her head, black strands were falling down her shoulders and the ground underneath. Looking at her reflection; she watched each strand fall to the dirt beneath. She took a deep breath as Cyrion cleaned up the strands around her ears and soon focused on creating a forelock with the longer strands in front of her face. At the crown of her head was a halo of longer strands, all pushed forward. Her gaze raised up as Cyrion tilted her head back, the forelock falling over the left side of her face; hiding the white eye. The burns were partially covered but it seemed to fit her. 

“Done.” He breathed out and submerged the blade underneath the water to clean it. Eiric carefully stood and ran her fingers through the short strands. Wow. it felt amazing. The elf smiled as he watched Eiric fiddle around with the forelock. Their time of peace was shattered when Alistair found them on horseback. Aethon had trotted along, all tacked up and carrying their supplies. 

“Eiric?” Alistair breathed out, spotting the duo; how the woman had cut off most of her hair. She looked better. The elf was different, he had a blonde brow raised as he observed the man and two horses.  Well then. This was Eiric’s companion. “What are you doing? I’ve been looking all day for you.” 

“I’m fine Alistair.” She chuckled softly and got to her feet, holding out a hand for Aethon. The stallion nickered and nuzzled her hand. “We have Cyrion here joining us, If we’re leaving soon; let him pack and gather his things.” Eiric saw Cyrion nod before quietly making his way out of the area; doing just that. 

“Are you sure that he can join us? For all we kno-” 

“By the gods Alistair, He’s fine. I wouldn’t have spent the night with him if I didn’t think that he was trustworthy.” She snapped with a glare.  “Look, I have a reason for bringing him along. Plus, he’s not a bad man, a little beat up but that’s the extent.” Mounting Aethon’s back, Eiric pulled the reins to the left. The stallion moving and soon walking past the human. “Look, lets just find Cyrion a mount. I  **_REALLY_ ** don’t want to argue with you about this.” She sighed. 

The day turned to evening, It was better to travel at night; even when they left Hasmal. Cyrion had taken it upon him to ride beside Eiric with a crooked smile. His easy going attitude was something of a need for her. There was only so much that she could do for running away from her fears.  Their first night within the Silent plains was cold, Eiric was freezing even when she was curled up beside Cyrion. No. She was not falling for him...right? Sure, Alistair was casting unnecessary glares to the other man but it wasn’t bad. Yet. 

It took a week for them to get out of the Silent Plains and two more weeks to get within a mile of Minrathous. Eiric was done. Alistair was acting like a territorial dog who had been scolded when Eiric finally snapped at him to cut it out and behave. Pulling her commander tone on the man. Cyrion was taken aback but not at all surprised, the man; now he knew as Alistair tended to be a bit over protective of Eiric. Past lovers perhaps? 

Cyrion didn’t mind that he was fed on by Eiric, they were anything but loud the round after a feeding. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, it’s rays illuminating the green grass. The tall and imposing gates of Minrathous quickly appeared in their sights. A small guard troop was standing by the gate, It’s lieutenant looked up and crossed both arms across his chest before bowing to Eiric. “Welcome home, Warden Commander Cousland.” He greeted with a thick accent. 

“Senior Warden Nero. Do you mind sending word to His Eminence that I have arrived with two in tow?” She asked with an easy smile. Her eyes were kind as the man nodded and trotted off to do the Commanders bidding. 

“Wait, His Eminence? Who-” Alistair started before spotting the same Lieutenant with a man dressed in fine robes, his black beard was thick and trimmed against his jaw. The turquoise eyes were like a hawks, judging every little thing; but when they reached Eiric. Those eyes softened just a smidge. His staff was made of gold, A purple gem was the base for three dragon heads at the top. His ropes were a deep navy color this time, gold and silver accents were adorning the fabric edges. The normal crown was missing, instead a silver cape followed his every step. His hair was a slowly greying black. 

“Welcome Home, Eiric.” He greeted, his accent was thick and rolling. Were people of tevinter always this pompous. Cyrion watched as Eiric gave a knowing smile to the older man. “We expected you sooner, how was the trip?” 

The Lieutenant was panting and stared at the older man before rubbing his neck. “I’m so sorry, Commander. I didn’t expect him to already be here.” There was panic in his voice but the Warden Commander simply raised her hand. 

“It is quite alright, Lieutenant. I’ll take it from here.” She was laughing at the situation. Of course he would show up here, without his guards. “Archon Radonis. You know just as well as I that traveling takes time.” Eiric cast a knowing smile before relaxing her shoulder. “I would like you to meet the two stowaways. Cyrion of Hasmal, and Alistair Theirin of Ferelden.” She didn’t miss the widening of the eyes. “Can we continue this conversation perhaps somewhere safe? We’ve had quite the trip and I’d love to sit down for more than three hours at a time.” She joked.

“Of course. Welcome to Minrathous you two, and Eiric. Welcome home, Commander.”


	5. V. Rún

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally arrive home, a new revelation and a new character is found.

The palace was large, gilded in gold and rare metals. Servants were bustling around the compound, making sure that the day to day was being tended to. Aethon was in the stable, being pampered by his favorite stable boy. Alistair was sitting on one of the long Futons. The Archon had left shortly after, claiming to still have business at the Magisterium. Cyrion? He was tending to the horses, opting to rest and relax with them instead of talking with the others. 

Eiric… Well, The woman had taken a long deserved bath, being pampered before dressing herself in a gold and black top that ended right under her breasts, A black and gold skirt rested low on her hips. A black fabric was wrapped around her front, Gold embellishments were on the edges of the sheer fabric. One of her arms were pressed against her middle, holding it close and over her shoulder. The satin fabric draped onto the floor, causing it to drag behind her. Twin Snakes were wrapped together towards the edge of the fabric, displaying her ties to the country that took her in. They were front facing, letting people get a good look at the workmanship that was placed into it. 

A gold headdress sat on the crown and forehead, a ruby stone dangled in the center of her forehead. Her short hair was starting to grow out but she paid no mind as she placed gold snake arm cuffs on her biceps. More gold chains were hooked to the cuffs, accentuating her slim arm with hints of ruby stones mixed in. The snake’s eyes were made of obsidian. Upon her left arm sat another bracelet, this time it was multiple chains around her wrist before a single chain went to her middle finger and wrapped around it. Red stones were dotted down that single chain. Wrapped around Eiric’s neck were multiple golden chains and in the center, they surrounded a vial of blood. Her warden’s oath. The vial was protected but were set as a focal point.

Bare feet quietly tapped against the stone floor of the palace, Golden anklets were quietly clanking together as she opened the door that separated the hallway to the main room. She couldn’t help but chuckle as two pairs of eyes turned and stared at her. Her scars on her middle were on display despite the black fabric, She looked more like a queen here than she would have in Ferelden. She gave a lopsided smile as she approached the futons, “It’s strange to see me like this huh?” Eiric asked, sitting down in an adjacent one, putting her feet on the futon. 

“I’ve never seen you dress like this Eiric.” Alistair started, He couldn’t help his gaze that looked over the woman’s outfit. He pushed back his steadily graying chestnut hair, a simple blue and silver shirt was on his frame; black pants were resting on his waist. “Even if you have been here for years; you’re dressing more like a queen than a commander of armies.” The man gave a curious tilt of his head. 

“Would I be dressed in rags Alistair Theirin?” Eiric teased, a tiny teasing smile appeared on her lips. “I need to be dressed as my rank. Many here think that I am the Archon’s consort. I’m not. I just command his armies and the Wardens. I have brokered peace with Antiva and Rivain. The Free marches are being difficult but I do not blame them. Nevarra despises us, especially after what had occured post Inquisition. As for the Anderfels? The first warden is refusing to even consider peace even if it is for the whole of the North.” Eiric sighed heavily and leaned her head back.  “He’s been a thorn in my side for the past fifteen years, He needs to be dealt with.” Her tone had hardened and became determined as she spoke. A frown had started to appear on those pale lips. 

“What would you do with him?” Alistair inquired, watching how the woman gave a low growl of irritation as a response to his question. “There are few wardens who would openly and secretly betray him. You need to build allies within the order before you could launch any kind of attack or movement. They have the king of the Anderfels and his armies behind him, not to mention they have Griffins.” He continued to point out before stopping mid sentence, Alistair could see how Eiric started to smile and give a low chuckle. “Why are you laughing?” He asked, confused by her reaction.

“They may have Griffins…” She mused and raised a hand, staring at the back. “But they don’t have what I do.” Her tone was one that was normally left for the battlefield, one of cockiness and confidence. She could feel how confused the man across from her had gotten, she refocused her golden gaze on the man and leaned forward. Her lips never dropping that coy smirk. 

“What do you have that makes you so confident?” 

“Them.” Came her cryptic answer before black smoke started to form around them. It was starting to come from her skin?! Alistair froze in fear as shadows started to form behind the woman. The room became ice cold, no sound was heard except for Alistair’s own beating heart. The black smoke started to form into gastly forms of people, all male in form. Their fingers were twice the length of normal humans, their arms went to their knees; everything about them screamed wrong. It screamed demon. On the other hand, Alistair oddly sensed something more about them. They were not normal demons. The smoke had separated into five ghastly figures, each with glowing colored eyes. It was only then that he realized that Eiric’s skin had pure white markings shimmering in contrast to her skin and jewelry. Her eyes had turned pure white with nothing but a pupil in the center. 

“You know what happened when I died Alistair.” She started, sitting straighter as one of the shades reached out to place it’s hands on her shoulders. It’s glowing white eyes matched the woman’s. “We simply do not kill Archdemons as Wardens. We take their taint into our bodies, but not their soul. When Urthemiel stepped on me, I died instantly. While Lusacan is still in the roads, Andoral here; has taken upon himself to train me. A- Crash course if you will. I know I have touched upon this weeks ago but it’s time you know the full effect. Each Disciple… one of me; is bound to an old god. Mine is Lusacan, the god of Shadow. You already know that I drink blood, Why I was turned. All I ask of you; is to never let the Chantry know. They had already killed my kind once, I don’t want a second massacre. The Chantry has never been kind to any religion that wasn’t theirs. I will never accept the chantry as the ‘one’ true religion of Thedas. People seem to forget about the Elvish pantheon, except for the Dalish and city Elves. The Chantry; The Northern or Southern; will never see my religion as truth. They think the Old Gods are a story that should be feared, that they are mindless beasts. When the reality is that they have their own personalities, every one of them. They will never accept that there was a religion before them. There is no Maker. Andraste was a martyr who was killed by a lie. I have seen the fade Alistair. Not like it was in the blight, but I have walked in it during my dreams. The black city is the home of the Seven before they were thrown out due to Fen Ha’rel’s meddling when he closed off the Fade to this world. If the Chantry ever finds out? They will do an Exalted March upon Minrathous. I will NOT let that happen. Not when the Seven and My kind are here.” She ended her lecture and looked up to the shadow that was hovering over her. 

The creature reached out and trailed it’s fingers over her cheek before turning it’s back to the pair. It flicked a hand, the four vanished but the one remained. “You lecture far too much, Rajafiin.” It commented, it’s voice was raspy and deep. “Do not scare the poor human to death, he’s barely okay with this now. Hold your blood thirst until the stars align on the first full moon of the hottest month, ten cycles from now. I will look after the others until you give the order.” That was its last comment before it vanished into nothingness. 

Alistair simply stared at the woman, watching her marks fade back into her skin. “You really think the Chantry would do that?” He asked, hating how his voice shook in blatant fear. He wasn’t sure if he was afraid of her, or of the message that the shade left. Eiric had certainly changed let alone how she was so frank about her hatred towards the Chantry. Had she become this jaded over the years? Was her heart encased in ice that no one could reach anymore? What happened to the woman who would do anything to protect the people that she served? “What’s Rajafiin?”

“Absolutely. They did it to the elves and Arlathan. History is linear. It follows a certain path. If one can not follow it, then they must branch off and make their own. It’s been eight hundred years since the Chantry’s conception. Now look at it Alistair. It is a tyrant who will not take no for an answer.” She sighed and rolled her lips, the bravado dropping just a bit as unsureness briefly took over her face. “It means Leader, Beloved one; in Ancient Tevene. The Leader of the Daywalker and the one that the seven come to are called Rajafiin.” She explained, picking at a loose strand before placing her feet on the floor. “Enough of the heavy talk. I- Would rather we move to lighter subjects and avoid talking about what my wants and needs would be.” Carefully, the woman got to her feet. “Are you hungry? I can have one of the Servants bring us something.” Eiric offered. 

“You mean one of the Slaves.” Alistair countered, sitting up straighter. “Do they know what you are? Does the Archon know what you are or have become?” He pressed, knowing he had hit a nerve when Eiric narrowed her golden gaze at him. Had he stepped too far? Probably but he deserved to know especially if Eiric wanted to change the subject. His mind was still reeling at the fact that Wardens can never truly kill an old god. The one thing that stuck in his mind as Eiric had kept talking was ‘It is a tyrant who will not take no for an answer.’ Would Eiric and her people end up like the chantry? Never taking no for an answer unless they bowed to the will of the gods. 

“They are servants. When I came to Minrathous and became an assassin for Radonis; I made him pay every servant here. I will not live in a house full of slaves. Not when I personally know their pain.” She explained as a small elvish girl approached them. 

“My lady?” The girl started, smiling up at Eiric like she was the sun. “Is there anything I can get you?”    
  
“Some wine and something small to eat, Please Marian.” Eiric replied, ruffling the girls head. 

“Of course. Also, Lady Mattrina said that Prince Alexios is waking. She wants you there to surprise him.” The eight year old giggled before sprinting away from the pair. 

“Prince Alexios?” Alistair inquired, letting the question trail off. He noticed how the woman had a loving smile on her lips. 

“My son. He’s nine now. The Magisterium know’s of him but not of his father, for that I am glad. Let me get him, I shall return soon Alistair.” With that, Eiric walked back down the hallway that she had originally came from. Her foot falls were quiet as she opened the gilded doors of the royal chamber. Lady Mattrina was with Alexios, sitting on the bed and brushing his long raven hair out of his face.

Mattrina had honey skin similar to Eirics. Her golden eyes accompanied a head of dark brown hair. The thirty year old turned when the doors opened, her top was fixed and presentable. “Sister.” Mattrina smiled and walked towards Eiric, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. “You look shaken.” She observed as she ran a light finger down Eiric’s face.  

“I am.” Eiric admitted, “I revealed fully of what I am to Alistair, my old lover. I’m scared that he will tell the Chantry, perhaps not now but in time.” She explained, hearing a soft groan from the bed. She had brought Alexios into the world Nine years ago almost ten. Alexios was the one thing that had kept Eiric going in those dark times, He should have never been possible; But, she wouldn’t trade him for the world.

“You shouldn’t have gone south so soon.” Mattrina cautioned as she sat down on the bed, reclining a little on the mattress. “You’re lucky that you didn’t run into trouble along the way. I wouldn’t know what to do if you had died returning.” She placed her hands on her hips watching as Eiric walked over and kissed the boy’s head. “I know you are use to war, I know that you can do things on your own; but you have a family who loves you just as much. No matter what, we are always here. I don’t care if you are my half sister, our father was wrong about you. You deserve to be here. I may sit on the magisterium, but I’m still your older sister.” She gave a wink with a soft chuckle. 

Eiric’s fingers gently caressed her son’s cheek. His skin was a shade darker than her’s, some would call it golden, He inherited Eiric’s raven hair. His upturned nose was given by his father. Alexios’ father was unknown to most, nor did Eiric ever want to reveal who it was. It was a secret that she would gladly keep. “Father was an asshole. He was the one who raped my mother after all. I’m not his heir, I was a backup unless you or brother failed. I’ve learned to carry my roots proudly now, but I still worry that it’s not enough to appease everyone. Most of the Magisterium still sees me as the Archon’s bed warmer, not his equal; not his Wife.” She explained pulling away from her slowly waking son. “Our marriage was purely political. Do I have feelings for Radonis? Absolutely. He was the one to save me and Alexios out of slavery, Do I love him? No. I have to keep everything professional with us. I am after all his assassin.” 

“And yet you have been through two years, commanded countless armies. You are a force to be reckoned with. I know what people call your assassin name, The Viper. People fear you even if they do not know that it is you carrying out those orders.” Mattrina countered as she adjusted the veil on her body. “But no matter, I will entertain your guest while you get your son up.” The older woman smiled before walking down the hall, leaving the pair alone. 

Eiric looked down and kissed the boy’s temple. “Wake up darling.” She sing songed, her hand moving down from his face to run up and down his arm. Warmth filled her heart as blue and gold eyes opened and focused on her. Her son’s eyes were unique, Alexios’ eyes had a ice blue outer iris, while the inner part was a deep gold color. He really had gotten the best of both parents in that regard, even if the kids were skittish around him. “Did you miss me?” Eiric couldn’t help as her smile grew lopsided and warm. 

“Mom? Mom!” The boy’s voice squeaked before sitting up in a rush, wrapping his lanky arms around her. He buried his face in her neck. “You’re back!” Alexios smiled as he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist, he had his own lopsided smile on his lips. His silver shirt was a mess on his body, All he did was take a nap on Mother’s side of the bed and she was here after weeks away. Pulling away, Alexios looked up at the woman. “Did you find what you were looking for in the south?”    
  
“I did my little defender.” Eiric reassured, pushing those black strands of hair behind his ear. “I have brought him here, I’ve also come across a new friend. All I ask is that you behave yourself.” She chuckled and got to her feet, playfully tickling her sons side; loving each laugh that was brought from his lips. “Now, go get properly dressed.” Eiric instructs, pulling away and taking a step back from the bed. 

“Mama? What happened to your hair, it’s much shorter.” Alexios inquired and tilted his head, some quirks of Eiric still got through. 

“I cut it. It’s just hair Darling.” Eiric smiled and made her way to the door. “Now go get dressed you little gremlin.” She laughed and walked out, closing the door; leaning against the hall. It didn’t take her son too long to get properly dressed in loose pants and a loose blue shirt. Eiric fixed his hair again, much to Alexios’ chagrin. Eiric laid a hand on the boys back, gently guiding him to the main hail. She gave a lopsided smile as Alistair got to his feet, bowing a little to them. Huh, she didn’t expect that. “Alexios, This is Alistair. He’s one of my oldest Allies, along with being a warden like me.” Eiric introduced, placing her son in front of her. 

“Your mother was the one who saved Ferelden, I just tagged along and kept up the witty comments.”    
  
“Which are still bad, Dear Alistair.” 

Alexios looked between them, picking up on the banter before bowing. “It’s nice to meet you Ser.” He started, soon straightening up; watching as Cyrion walked into the palace. His bi-colored eyes took in the pale elf, how his red eyes stood out from underneath that pale skin. “Mother?” He asked a bit confused, was this the new friend?

“Alexios, Meet Cryion. He’ll be helping us from now on.” Eiric ruffled her son’s raven hair as the elf gave a respectful bow. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Alexios.” The prince carefully nodded and gave a small smile to the other. Alexios never realized how quickly ten years pass. Nor did he ever realize that something was terribly wrong with his mother until it was too late for him to stop it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed as always *I really should get one* 
> 
> We're doing a 10 year time skip everyone! It will all be filled out next chapter <3 I'm sorry for taking so long. I've had stress pile on me like no tomorrow. I am aiming for Part one to be done by July and Part two to start rolling out by August or September. There are Character tropes that I have figured out for this, It will all unfold I promise. I'm sorry if it seems choppy at all <3 
> 
> I hope all of you like Alexios, he's going to become more prominent as the story progresses. The song that inspired this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9NIBZfVBW4


End file.
